DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant and edited): The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP) will establish a practice-based research network (PBRN) using an existing network of primary care practices, which had owned over 450,000 patient visits in 2001. The CHOP PBRN will improve children's health by examining clinical questions that when answered through rigorous scientific methods will improve the delivery of primary care to children and families. Category-I funding is requested. This will be accomplished through the following: 1) Primary care network needs assessment that will focus on all aspects of clinical research, with the major input coming from providers and families in each of the participating practices; 2) Linkage of information systems among primary care practices, the institutional review board, subject enrollment and education initiatives, health services research experts, and other groups to form an integrated PBRN; 3) Creation of a CHOP PBRN project committee, including members of the primary care practices and health services researchers. This committee will function to facilitate the generation of fundable research projects from questions and ideas developed at the primary care sites by providers and families. A CHOP PBRN coordinator will work with the directors and project leaders to accomplish these goals.